


RED

by isawrightless



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What were you taking pictures of?“ he’s trying his best to calm her enough so he can take her away from here. But then comes her answer and he’s thankful she can’t see his surprised expression under the cowl.</p><p>    “Y—you,” she says, the tone of her voice is high but weak. His mouth goes dry and it hurts to swallow.</p><p>    “Me?”</p><p>    She nods.</p><p>    “I always take pictures of you. You’re my favorite hero.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	RED

His fist goes straight into the man’s face. The man who’s got blood on his face and hands, and is trying to talk his way out of this, out of the mess he’s got into, but he can’t. He gets down on his knees and begs for mercy, but Tim is nobody to forgive him. The Red Robin knocks the man out, leaves him for the cops.

He makes his way back to the alley, it’s a cold night and his face hurts, but he doesn’t mind. He spots the small figure hiding in the corner, all cuddled up to herself. His heart sinks. Before moving closer, he grabs the camera from the ground, the one that man tried to steal from her. He realizes how much he misses carrying a camera around for the sole purpose of taking random pictures. He misses his childhood. He misses himself. He hears a whimper, and walks straight up to the little girl, crouching down in front of her.

She looks at him, eyes red from crying, face stained with dried tears, lips quivering. Her hair, long and dark, is all messy and tangled, and there’s a small rip on her winter jacket. She’s got a small freckle on her cheek. She can’t be older than nine and she reminds him of the daughter he will have eight years from now. She reminds him of good things that will happen.

“Hey there,” he says, and smiles even though he knows it won’t solve anything. He runs a hand through her hair, hoping the gesture will calm her down, and he’s surprised when she doesn’t back away.

“Are you all alone?” she nods, holding back more tears, trying to act tough in front of him. He sighs. A child alone in the streets is never a good thing. Never. He doesn’t ask about her parents, not now. He assumes they’re alive or that she at least has someone to look after her. She’s dressed too nicely, her weight is that of someone who gets food on their plate every day. He doesn’t ask anything because she’s scared.

He moves and sits right next to her. “This is yours, isn’t it?“ he asks, giving her the camera. She hesitates at first, taking the object a second later. He notices her hands are small and chubby and shaky.

"What were you taking pictures of?” he’s trying his best to calm her enough so he can take her away from here. But then comes her answer and he’s thankful she can’t see his surprised expression under the cowl.

“Y—you,” she says, the tone of her voice is high but weak. His mouth goes dry and it hurts to swallow.

“Me?”

She nods.

“I always take pictures of you. You’re my favorite hero.”

A million thoughts go through his mind. How this little girl went unnoticed for who knows how long, following him around and snapping pictures is beyond him. But he knows this story. He knows this story so well.

He doesn’t know what to say. It’s the first time someone has ever said he was their favorite hero. Robin was loved, but nobody knew who Robin was. They had no idea Robin quit and Robin died and Robin volunteered and Robin happened. They had no idea. They loved the idea of Robin, the sidekick with the smile and the funny one-liners.

And Red Robin…

Dr. Mid-Nite’s sidekick?

A Robin wannabe?

Red Robin is not the favorite hero, he’s not even the one you want by your side.

That’s why Tim chose the costume.

And yet, this little girl, thinks differently.

“Are you mad?” she asks.

“Wha—No, no, I’m not mad. Sorry, I was—you know, what you’re doing is really dangerous.”

“I don’t do it all the time, Mister Red Robin, it’s only when you’re close to my house,” she stops and takes a deep breath before explaining. “I see you on the news and if you’re close, I grab my camera and hope you pass by. All the pictures are blurred, though, ‘cause you always pass by swinging from building to building,“ she shakes her head.

"You really should get a car,” and she says it in such a way that makes Tim laugh.

“I’ll think about it.”

“I have a bicycle but I don’t know how to ride. You want it? It’s pink though.”

“Well, that wouldn’t be much scary, would it? Red Robin on a pink bicycle?”

“You could paint it black.”

“That’s true. But I think you should keep it, just in case you want to learn how to ride it.”

“Okay.”

“What’s your name?”

“Mabel!” she exclaims, smiles and yes, she’s missing two of her front teeth.

He laughs again. “That’s a pretty name.“

"So is yours!”

“You think so?”

“Yeah! Red Robin is cool. ‘Cause it’s red. Red is my favorite color. And Robins are pretty. And they can fly! So when stuff gets bad they can just fly away.”

“Ah, yes, but I can’t fly and—”

“But that’s why you’re awesome! You can’t fly but you just fly anyway. You just go whuuush and whooosh on the bad guys and you keeps us safe!”

He forgets how to breathe.

“Thank you, Mabel. It means a lot to hear that.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Cool.”

“But we need to talk about the picture thing. You almost got hurt today.”

“I know, but you were there! And it was just this one time…”

“It’s still risky.”

“But—”

“Your parents, Mabel, where do they think you are right now?”

“…Mom thinks I’m at Julie’s house, and Dad’s traveling.”

“Okay, so how do you think she’d feel if she knew you were out in the streets, putting yourself at risk?”

“She’d be upset…”

“And she doesn’t deserve that, does she?”

“…No.”

“So…you think you can stop doing this? For her?”

“But then I won’t see you.”

“Of course you will! Tell you what, I’ll swing by to say hello, ok?”

“You really will?”

“Yes.”

“You swear?”

“I swear.”

“Give me your pinky.”

He does. He can’t even remember the last time he had to pinky swear over something.

“I’ll take you home now. All right?”

She nods, he stands up and helps her do the same. She’s stopped shaking.

“Can I take a picture with you first?” she asks.

“Of course,” he tells her, smiling from ear to ear. They pose for the picture, and she’s so happy that it’s not blurry that she gives a little jump once she looks at the picture on the camera.

He takes her home then, and the smile on his face stays there for a very long time.


End file.
